


A Story of Things Getting Out Of Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Creepy tbh, I wanted it to be explicit but yeah, Infinite Secret Santa 2014, Just a little rapey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawyer/Criminal Woogyu for whoever this is for.</p>
<p>This morning at 4 am, the police finally caught what they suspect as the serial killer on the loose these past days.<br/>28-year old Kim Sunggyu, a freelancer, was caught fleeing the scene of the crime with the murder weapon, his latest victim is the 22 year old Lee Sungyeol—a lawyer in Woolim Firm.</p>
<p>Not edited/proofread/beta'd. My last fic to be posted</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of Things Getting Out Of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry if this is crappy and was not what you expected. This is actually not how I wanted it to be, but there are ratings cap and I’m terrible at this… Sorry again.

_This morning at 4 am, the police finally caught what they suspect as the serial killer on the loose these past days._

_28-year old Kim Sunggyu, a freelancer, was caught fleeing the scene of the crime with the murder weapon, his latest victim is the 22 year old Lee Sungyeol—a lawyer in Woolim Firm._

_The suspect has made no statement yet regarding—_

A man dressed in neatly ironed suit turned the television off with a sigh.

_Kim Sunggyu, huh?_

With fast, quiet steps, lawyer Nam Woohyun walked out of his house and to his car. He needs to have a talk with a certain fiery brunet.[IF1] 

~

“Lee Sungyeol is dead.”

The young man sighed at the news, he fully expected it to happen. “Is there anything else?”

“A suspect has been caught.”

The young man immediately straightened up at the news.

“Do what is necessary, you know what to do.”

~

_The night was dark and hazy. I remember the blood, the knife and the corpse. I remember running away, and I remember being caught. I remember the panic setting in as soon as the police sirens registered in my mind. But even then, something was bugging me... I don’t..._

_I don’t..._

_... remember the act of killing._

“Look at what we have here.” It was a familiar voice, but it was an unfamiliar tone. It’s almost like, conceding—haughty and proud.

I looked up from the dirty floor of my cell to the face of Nam Woohyun—in a disgustingly clean suit and disgustingly polished shoes. Different of what he was years ago, when he used to wear t-shirts and flip-flops.

I almost didn’t recognize him until I recognized the ring on one of his hands—the same as mine.

“Nam, what are you doing here?” I asked, retreating my eyes back to the filthy floor, it was far better to look at.

“I came to offer my services, with payment of course,” his tone was cold and calculated, it was an eerie feeling to act like strangers after all that happened. “I might give a special discount just for you, though.”

_Special discount, my ass._

“Go away. I don’t need your help,” I replied and proceeded to shut the entire world out again into my own world—like I always did when I don’t want anyone bothering me. I didn’t even noticed when he left.

_Nam Woohyun. A person I wish I didn’t knew._

 

~

_It was a cold winter day when everything started falling apart. He just came home to our apartment with the same robotic expression he wore nowadays._

_“I can’t do this anymore.”_

_I felt my body turn as cold as the air outside. “What?”_

_“I said I can’t do this anymore, do nothing with my life,” he sighed tiredly, as if the very act of talking to me is tiring._

_“But you are doing something, you’re studying pre-law,” I pointed out drinking from the stale beer can in front of me, just to take my mind away from the conversation._

_“But, I’m not doing well enough,” he replied. “I’m not doing enough to go to law school.”_

_“And what does this have to do with... us?” I asked nervously, but I tried to mask it with plain indifference._

_“You don’t get it. I can’t be with someone who has no dreams, who is just lazing around all day.”_

_Well, that stings._

_“Then go,” I managed to keep my voice steady._

_The next moments were a flurry of packing, but I tried to ignore it the best as I can._

_“This is good bye. It was fun while it lasted. You can keep the apartment,” he said and within seconds the apartment’s door opened and shut, letting a breeze of the cold winter air in._

_Instinctively, I buried myself to the bed, trying to warm myself with measly thin blankets that do nothing to block out the cold._

_“I’ll manage on my own.”_

_A day later I moved back to my dirty and creaky old place—complete with rusty hinges and broken heating, a place for someone like me._

~

The night came to the cell pretty quickly and I was awoken by the harsh cold air—just like that night where I made the decision to move on with my life—going back to the small place where I lived when I still haven’t met that person.

The moonlight that passed through the tiny window up above me was so soft, barely lighting up the cell but to me it was enough to make out shapes. I was jailed in with metal bars and all I can do is wait here until I die.

_I don’t remember doing the act of the killing._

Primal instincts kicked in as soon as the weight of the situation kicked in, I was about to be shackled down by law with something that I didn’t do.

_I won’t be brought down by this. But what can I do?_

 

Within seconds I found myself formulating a way out of the prison.

~

_I remember the first time I started to steal, I didn’t know why I did it._

_It was a simple paper clip out of its container in a book store, but the moment I walked out of the store and no one followed me—I felt some kind of happiness filling my body._

_The things I’ve stolen has been progressively larger and larger, getting more and more expensive—until I’ve reached the point where I was breaking in houses already._

_Each time I did it, I felt the same kind of happiness. No, it was not happiness—it was satisfaction. Satisfaction of going against the law. Satisfaction of going against Nam Woohyun._

_And that is the best feeling I’ve found to keep me warm during the cold nights._

 

~

**Serial murder suspect Kim Sunggyu breaks out of jail!**

_Kim Sunggyu, suspect of the indiscriminate killings these past weeks was found missing from his cell this morning_

_Details on page 3._

 

Needless to say, the newspaper on the lawyer Woohyun’s table has been crumpled in shock as soon as it reached his hands.

 

~

I found myself back again in the alleyways, hiding in plain sight, amongst the shadows. City people aren’t that observant as long as I don’t act suspicious.

I have a limited time to figure out what really happened. It was a crazy decision on my part, not to run the hell away as soon as I escaped the prison. But something made me feel compelled to uncover what really happened on the night of his capture.

_The whole thing is fishy. Something doesn’t add up._

There’s still a bunch of security there, I’ll have to go back there when night comes. I glanced at the crime scene where I was found.

I started the search simple, finding out about the other victims of the killer.

The modus was simple, he’ll kill the victim and leave behind a calling card of some sorts. A paper with the quote, “An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.”

 

His method of killing was different in each victim, the first victim was Lee Howon, who was found to be tied to a forest with multiple unknown bites and a shot of venom killing him.

The second recorded victim was Kim Myungsoo who was found with a slit throat and with toys on his orifices.

Lee Sungyeol was the latest one, who recieved multiple stabs in the back.

_No the latest one is you, dear Kim Sunggyu. Let’s see how he would leave you._

I shook my head at the thought, I need to be focused right now.

_I need to know what’s coming after me, before it’s too late._

~

 “So what you are saying is that you still can’t track of an unemployed man?” Woohyun asked the police irately.

“There hasn’t been any sightings yet. He could have gone anywhere. If you think you’re so much better than us then goddamn find him yourself.”

~

The frosty chill of the midnight air shocked me into waking up. I was outside, all alone, my hands bloodied up. I cannot remember anything about going out of the house, but all I can remember is the muted feeling of grief and sadness.

I started waking up like this recently in an alarmingly increasing rate, some days I’ll be waking up with a loot on hand, some days I’ll just wake up all alone in the desolate night with the eerie feeling of being watched.

_If I can’t remember my actions anymore, who is to say that I’ve stopped with stealing material things?_

_._

_._

_._

_What if I started to steal life out of people?_

~

Taking advantage of the shadows of the city, I, Kim Sunggyu was back on the same spot I was found in.

During my search for the connections between the victims earlier, I had found something eerie about it. The feeling of knowing who committed the crimes, the feeling of knowing that I am indeed the next target. Fear.

Fear that is experienced by a prey hunted by its predator. The fear for survival—the maddening fear of dying helplessly. That unshakable primal fear is what drives me back here.

Either way, I am not a clean man and if the cards left by the killer was anything to go by, I am is a susceptible target.

 If I want to survive, I need something—I need to remember what happened that night.

 

~

_All I see is red._

_Blood—There’s blood everywhere, pooling on the cold hard concrete. I hear the strangled cries of a person gasping for his last breath._

_Suddenly, his unfocused eyes pierced me as he croaked out a desperate attempt to speak._

_“T-Tell...”_

_I remember running towards the person, splashing through the crimson liquid in an attempt to understand what he was saying clearer._

_“m-my associate to b-be wary of... superior—”_

_The speech was cut short and I remember the sharp sounds of foot falling, and the eerie sense of familiarity—with the scent, the patterns—before the darkness claimed me—along with a sweet dark chuckle and the lullaby of my name being mentioned._

 

~

“Is this seat taken?” A short muscular guy flashed his canine teeth at me.

I was sitting all alone, as I have always been since that day. The man was staring at me intently, his smile half-apologizing for the inconvenience he probably have caused.

After a few seconds of awkward staring, I finally nodded my head and the man proceeded to sit in front of me with a grateful nod of his head.

It wasn’t every day that it was snowing so hard outside that the small café is now packed with people.

“I’m Lee Howon, nice to meet you.”

~[IF2] 

As soon as I opened my eyes, the stillness of everything sent shivers down my spine. The feeling of someone just watching was enough to make me bolt out of the place.

My gut was telling me that whoever did this was playing a sick game with me and is watching me amusedly as I pranced around his fingers. I was just a plaything for his entertainment, a broken doll trapped in a glass box pathetically trying to find a way out.

_Let’s give him the greatest show then. I gritted my teeth as I braced myself against the cold winter winds. Let’s give him a show he’ll never forget. A show that he’ll keep in his mind forever._

~

_Find his associate._ That was the next step that came in my mind, if there is anyone who could help me with this, it would be him.

I already knew this was an uphill battle and I don’t even think I’ll make it out alive—unscathed. But I’m goddamn sure I’ll be happy to hit him back where it hurts. This is not just a battle for survival, it wasn’t from the start. I was just too stupid to recognize it—it was a battle of pride—one which I’ll make sure to win.

~

My feet brought me back to a prison again, funny how things worked out. Unlike the one where I was destined to rot in, this expansive facility had more space—for high profile convicts.

Sometimes I just wonder if there is anything like true justice in this place, it seemed like it is as if money and power controlled everything, starting from when a human is born right up to his resting place.

“Ah, you came here at last,” I found myself facing a young man smiling deviously at me behind the bars. “I was expecting you since the night came down. You surely have noticed that the prison’s security is pretty loose right now right? Of course not totally loose, my influence can only spread that much, I’m afraid.”

I breathed out a small sigh of relief, knowing that I probably found the right person. “I noticed. I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to break in and out of prison on a regular day without a solid plan.”

“Ah, don’t underestimate yourself. A normal cretin still wouldn’t be to go here even with my help,” he shook his hands dismissively. “I assume you are a robber of some kind, right?”

Sunggyu could only nod at how casual they are talking.

“I’m pretty sure you already know me, so may I ask you what your name is?” The young man asked with a smile.

“Kim Sunggyu.”

The young man’s eyes widened for a bit, letting out a small gasp.

“So, what do you want me to do?” He asked, half-amused and half-anticipating the things to come.

Sunggyu told him exactly what he needs.

 

~

Kim Sunggyu never thought that it would come to this day he’ll return to this place. It was still well kept, but somehow that didn’t surprise Sunggyu anymore.

The creak produced by the gate was minimal, showing how much the place was taken care of even after all these years.

Waves of nostalgia lurched up in Sunggyu as the sight of the familiar place set in, he was _home_ at last.

“I always knew one day you’ll find your way back here.” It was Woohyun sitting on the couch in front of the door—painting a warm familiar picture with the warm sweatpants and sweatshirt under a blanket. “I always knew that you would be right back here in my arms.”

Sunggyu closed the door with as calmly as he can, narrowing his eyes in a glare full of hatred and despise. “You know why I’m here.”

The man in front of him chuckled, “Yes, I do. But why talk about it now? It’s senseless now, the deed is done. Why don’t we talk about, us?”

Sunggyu was visibly shaking at this point. “You killed them—people I know, people loved. And you call that senseless?”

“What did you say?!” It all happened in a flash, Woohyun stood up and slammed Sunggyu against the wall. “You belong to me, and you have no right to be loving those people.”

Sunggyu cannot move in fear of being lashed out by the person in front of him… this, this was not Woohyun anymore—not the person he loved before.

“Their mistakes was coming after you, being so close to you,” Woohyun explained. “I already warned them but they didn’t listen. That’s why I kept digging until I found them impure to touch you.”

“They were all sinners, all trying to taint you. I’m the only one allowed to do that,” Woohyun sneered. “That Lee Howon? He tortures animal for fun. That model, what’s his name again—Myungsoo? He’s involved in a prostitution ring. Then came those two nosy brats, Sungyeol and Sungjong—going so far that that useless backstabbing lawyer even followed everywhere you went.”

“That damned kid Sungjong can’t be touched though, so all I did was frame him—just like he did  to innocent people.” At this point Woohyun was rambling like a mad man. “It’s the perfect form of justice don’t you think?”

“You… you still have no rights to do that,” Sunggyu hissed in disgust. “You’re just a murderer, you’re nothing better than them.”

“Am I?” Woohyun’s eyes glinted with amusement. “Tell me Sunggyu, about those times when you woke up outside of your apartment. About those times where you had blood on your hands. Are you sure you are not the one who killed them?”

Sunggyu felt his head hurt with the pain of the rushing memories. He remembers the cries of his name, the metal teeth digging to his face, the raw feeling of biting into flesh, the slickness of dragging a knife against a throat, the multiple impact of the knife against a human, the feeling of not being yourself.

_“Sunggyu-hyung, it hurts.”_

_“S-Sunggyu don’t listen to him.”_

_“That’s it baby, you’re doing a great job.”_

_“You belong to me. You are mine, Kim Sunggyu. All others left you now, but I’m still here.”_

“Yes, Sunggyu. You are the ones who killed them, you are the one with the blood on your hand,” Woohyun’s lips pulled up to a cruel smirk. “I did nothing but suggest, you are the ones who did it all.”

“I-I… I… I-did... such… horrible…” Sunggyu’s eyes were overrun with tears, overwhelmed with guilt, anger and grief. “I… did that to them… my lo-”

Woohyun’s smirk fell into an angry grimace. “Don’t cry. You do not love them, you only love me. Do I have to prove it to you again and again?”

He forced Sunggyu into a bruising kiss, clashing his lips with Sunggyu’s unresponsive ones—not minding the wetness of the tears running down the other’s cheeks. Woohyun’s hands were already working on removing Sunggyu’s clothes when he noticed something odd.

There on Sunggyu’s pocket was his phone, currently on call.

“What the fuck does this mean?” Woohyun said grabbing the gadget and throwing it at the wall.

“It means that at least I can get revenge for everything you have done,” Sunggyu said almost robotically, nothing else mattered to him now, not even this pitiful attempt for revenge. “That at least, people would know the whole story behind this.”

Woohyun’s rage was replaced by a something akin to surprise. “So you have talked to someone. Sungjong, I believe? He’s the only cunt looking to drag me down anyway.”

Sunggyu’s silence only provided the needed answer.

“You broke inside the most secure prison in Korea,” Woohyun finally sighed, looking at Sunggyu with a mixture of pride and resignation. “He probably helped you, but I always knew you are something special. I always knew you would be the one who’ll cause my downfall.”

“I didn’t want to do this but… I guess I’ll have to punish you.” The glint of madness was back to Woohyun’s eyes as his mouth formed a grotesque sadistic grin. “A punishment for the hands who claim everything they don’t own.”

~

At those moment, the entire conversation was being played livestream on all news stations in Korea. Finally after months of finding the culprit under little evidence, the citizens would have the answer.

“You don’t mind if the truth about you is revealed?” A man with thick lips and wild eyes asked the kid on the other cell.

“No. I suppose it’s better for me to stay in here. Not like I’m completely powerless in here am I?”

“I suppose that is true.”

~

_The day after the break up I went up to check on the shared apartment, but there I found no one living in it._

_I only saw him again three months after the break up and saw that he doing well and seemed more glowing and happier._

_At that moment, something snapped in me. My reasoning told me that he should be miserable without me, he should be lost, with no direction to go at. He should be like me, struggling against the cold all alone._

_I started to follow him again as my obsession with him intensified, I endured seeing him making friends, I endured seeing him meeting potential lovers. I was there when he got his degree in music, I was there listening to all those compositions he managed to sell._

_I was there, warding all those people off, all those offers_ — _threatening everyone who was interested in him. I own him, and until he realizes it even if it takes seeing him struggle with finances like back in the day when we were still in college._

_I wanted him to realize that he needs me, that he can’t go anywhere without me. I want him to go back into my arms begging to be with me again._

_And then I realized it was all a façade and he was back to his miserable self—yet he still doesn’t go back to me. Every night I watch him struggle with sleeping_ — _waking up with a whimper of my name._

_Until he started to steal, and since then his nights have been more peaceful, more serene_. _He was breaking the law to spite me, I realized. He still had fight left in him and that what made him more interesting in my eyes, his sheer will to survive without me is what attracts me._

_People started to flock to him again and this time I just knew that nothing and no one would be allowed to get him. Kim Sunggyu is mine and mine alone._

~

_“A pair of hands that was identified to Kim Sunggyu was sent earlier this morning to the Yodok Political Prison camp. Regarding the location of the primary suspect Nam Woohyun, the police have not found any traces of him_ —

The only light in the dark apartment was coming from the TV. There on the couch sits two individuals under a blanket to keep the heat in between them—against the harsh winter temperature.

“They would never find us… We’ll always be together Sunggyu-yah…”

The other man on the couch did not make any sound of reply at all.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did with that title? >:D Anyway, this will be my goodbye fanfic. If there are plotholes I'm sorry it's rushed cause I was a walking zombie back then. Belated holidays!


End file.
